Soul Mate
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: theres a new duo team in DWMA, Angel, rumoured to be Lord Death's lost daughter, and Chris, the notorious bad ass gang leader said to never b anybodyz weapon...til he met Angel. plz read more bout these 'luv birdz' az they fight wit soul eater and friends
1. Chapter 1

Soul Mate

By: Masked Warrior

Chapter 1: Enter Angel

(Angel's POV)

Two years earlier...

I couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening. It can't have ended like that, not for her. My older sister, Aelita, dead.

Being here in this spacious room, no matter how elegant and beautiful it was, went unnoticed because of Aelita's funeral. Walking outside, not paying attention to who I bumped into anymore, I went to where they would encase my sister into her eternal coffin and sleep until her body was just ash in a marble box under pounds and pounds of dirt.

The spot they had her was in the very middle of the cemetary, right next to a white rose bush. I, inwardly, smirked. She always despised white roses, they always reminded her of a colorless death. Like what she is now.

Plucking a rose from the bush, I stood before my sister's grave with it. The color of the rose stayed like that for only a moment before it charred into nothing but a hard, black, charcoaled, rose. Bringing it into both of my hands, I blew on it, causing the rose to break and float on the uprising wind, as I thought of the rhyme my sister told me to respect the dead meisters and weapons who fought for us.

_Ashes to ashes,_

_Dust to dust._

_I can't believe your no longer here,_

_You helped do so much._

Behind me, I could hear the people of the funeral coming this way, so I grabbed one more rose from the bush, waited for it to turn black, then sat it on the grave stone as I said aloud, "Good bye, dear sister. See you in the after life when the time comes."

Quickly, I ran from the cemetary to the very outskirts of town when I heard people calling for me to 'stop' or 'don't leave.' But I didn't listen, no longer would I listen because that's what caused Aelita to die. I 'listened.'

After I ran from town, from my old life, my friends, everything, I came to a black forest that was almost pitch black. But for some reason I was able to see perfectly as I jumped over roots and logs while ducking under branches. Knowing that I had lost the people who were chasing me from the funeral, I stopped to take a breathe as I sat on a freshly cut log stump.

Too much was happening too quickly for me to process.

Three days ago; I had awaken to a knock at my sister and I's apartment to find out sister was killed by a Kishin that was then killed by a meister and their weapon.

Two days ago; To help make sure no one else's loved ones were taken from them, I had enrolled myself into the Death Weapon and Meister Academy to help make my wish come true.

One day ago; I had taken the exams and passed with a full score an A+, then went home and began the last of the preparations for the funeral that had been today.

All of a sudden, I blinked once and when I went to reopen my eyes, I saw a clearing with people, I think seven of them, all unconscious, a person standing before them with their arms spread wide, and a Kishin.

I blinked once more and was back to myself but I quickly stood up and ran in the direction of which I knew where the clearing was. This was my chance of becoming a meister so that I could make my wish come true.

When I finally got to the clearing that I saw, it looked exactly like my 'vision', as you could say.

There were four girls lying on the ground unconscious, one with platinum blonde hair in high pigtails, one with black hair in a high ponytail, one with short dirty, blonde with a hat on, and another with dirty blonde hair and a hat like the other except her hair was long, along with three boys, one with semi short, long hair that was black with three white lines on the side of his head on the left, one with blue hair shaped like a star, and another with white hair, and there stood the person with their arms spread wide. He had dark brown curly hair that was at his chin, dark, chocolate brown eyes, and dark, tanned skin. The boy was wearing a black button down shirt, dark fitted jeans, and black and white sneakers.

Not too far from where the dark skinned boy stood, was the kishin. It had charcoaled skin that looked as if someone had barbequed it's skin not too long ago. It's eyes were a milk white, nothing else, not even another color, just white. The kishin even had this knife like fingers that made it look like a screwed up Freddy Kreuger.

The thing just stood there, as if waiting for the boy to attack. After a moment went by, the kishin didn't want to wait any longer so it ran towards the boy. But the thing was, it ran too fast.

Before the boy could even defend or himself, the kishin had knocked him to the ground and had it's huge, knife-like hand pressed on him. The index finger under his arm near the rib cage, the middle where his collar bone was, the ring finger near his neck, the pinkie near his hip, and the thumb on the opposite side keeping him caged in.

Before I could stop myself, I stepped out of the shadows and yelled at the kishin, "Hey!"

The kishin looked up, along with the boy.

"How 'bout you fight someone of your own skill level you screwed up Freddy Kreuger?" I yelled, as I ran at it.

The creature left the boy be and began to run my way towards me. Whatever the monster called itself, it was fast.

But I was faster.

It went to slice at me with it's knife-fingers but I spun out of the way and brought my fist onto the side of the blades with all of my strength and punched it, making it break into pieces. But I had forgotten about the other hand so when I looked away I saw a fast shadow and my instinct told me to block with my arm, which was what I did.

The pain in my arm was so unbearable that I screamed at the top of my lungs. With all of my might, I tried so hard not to cry. That would only bring it happiness that I felt that much pain. Using my other hand, I grabbed the kishin by the blades, and even if it was three times my size, I threw it into the nearest set of trees by me. Trying my best to not die just now already used up some of my energy.

"Hey!" I heard the boy yell out to me as I stumbled a little bit.

I just looked up to show him that I was okay. Hurriedly, he ran to me just as the kishin was seeing stars floating around it's head. When the boy got to me, he was a full head and shoulders taller than me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a look of pure concern present in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I told him.

Just as I went to take a step towards the creature, I swayed, almost collapsing to my knees. Before I could do so, the boy held me underneath my arm, where my elbow was, and helped give me leverage.

"You sure?" he asked once more.

I only nodded.

"Wait a minute," he commented, look more closely at me, "that hair, those eyes, your face..."

"And?" I asked him, hoping he would catch on so he could get to the point already.

"You're Angel Shinigami." He said aloud.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"Because you're my meister and I'm your weapon." He told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
